


Stalker?

by alienspronkles



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Fire, Immortal Dean Winchester, Immortal Sam Winchester, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalker, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: A few years after the events of 'Immortals'.Sam and Reid have been together for a while now, and only Dean and Jack know about it. Reid's still keeping it from everyone at the BAU. Sam still keeps the fact that he can't die from Reid. And Reid is keeping the fact that he's dealing with a stalker from Sam.Trigger WarningStalkingSuicide mentions and attemptsHomophobia
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Immortals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has a lot to do with suicide so if you’re sensitive to that, please read at your own risk.

"You sure you're doing okay?" Sam asked, his arms wrapped around Reid's waist as they sat on the couch. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good," Reid said, adjusting the blankets they were currently tangled in. 

"You haven't rambled a random fact once today," Sam said with a concerned tone. "Hell, it's been...a few weeks since you've rambled last time I checked. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Reid said. 

"Please don't lie to me," Sam said sadly. 

"I'm not," Reid defended. 

"Reid, you have a tell," Sam said with a glare. 

"I do?" Reid asked quietly. 

"Yes," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Talk to me. Please. We're...Reid, we're together. I'm just worried about you."

"I know that," Reid said, Sam looking at him tiredly. 

"Reid-" Sam started. 

"I'm okay," Reid said before untangling himself from Sam and getting up off the couch.

Reid went into the other room. Sam rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, seeing texts filling the screen. 

Jack: When are you coming back?

Jack: Not that I'm worried or anything. 

Jack: Okay I'm worried. 

Jack: But everything's probably fine. 

Dean: I told Jack not to bother you but he keeps asking when you're coming back. 

Sam smiled before seeing another text coming through. 

Dean: I told him it's been a while for you but he's not listening 

Sam squeaked slightly when he read that before glaring at the screen. 

Sam: Wow. Thanks. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

Dean: Seriously though when are you coming back? This kid is getting on my nerves. I'm gonna shoot myself just to get five minutes of quiet.

Sam: You're gonna have to clean up the blood if you shoot yourself

Dean: Damn you're right

Dean: When are you coming back?

Sam: Relax. I'll text Jack in a minute. I'm just gonna say bye to Reid. 

Sam got up off the couch and stretched. 

"Hey, Reid. I'm taking off. I'll text you tomorrow," Sam called out but didn't hear a response. "Reid?"

Sam walked into the other room, seeing Reid on the bed in the dark. 

"Reid? Hey," Sam said before turning the light on, seeing Reid's arms covered in blood. "Reid?!"

——

"Sammy, he's fine," Dean said, seeing Sam tapping his leg anxiously on the floor of the hospital room. "See? He's breathing. Jack healed him enough for the paramedics to get to him."

"He was fine less than an hour ago," Sam mumbled, staring at Reid. 

"You've been like that, fine one minute and not fine the second," Dean said cautiously. 

"I can't die," Sam whispered loudly with a glare towards his brother. "I'm different. He can't be saved once he dies. Once he dies, he's gone. No coming back." 

Sam looked over at Reid and rubbed his watering eyes. 

"Do you think he's comfortable?" Sam asked, seeing the restraints around his wrists. 

"I'm sure he's fine," Dean said before the doctor came into the room. 

"Family I'm guessing," the doctor said. 

"Yeah," Sam said, still looking at Reid. 

"He didn't lose that much blood but I'd still like to keep an eye on him overnight," the doctor said with a smile. 

"How long is he gonna be out?" Dean asked. 

"He shouldn't be out that much longer. Just let him rest," the doctor said. "If you have any questions let me know."

"Thanks," Dean said before the doctor left. "Sammy, don't blame yourself."

"Dean, I've wanted to...I've tried...I've tried to kill myself before. You know that. I...I should have seen the signs," Sam said, his voice breaking slightly. "Or something at least."

"Sam?" Reid mumbled tiredly as he slowly woke up. 

"I'll give you two a minute," Dean said before leaving. 

"Hey, Reid," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"What happened?" Reid asked before going to sit up but feeling his arms restrained. "Sam?"

"You tried to...kill yourself, Reid," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you say anything to me? That's how we met, Reid. You stopped me from jumping off of a bridge. If you thought I was gonna judge you or something, I'm not."

"I just wanted it to be over," Reid said tiredly, looking at the ceiling. 

"What to be over?" Sam asked cautiously. 

"I keep on...I keep on getting this feeling that...someone is watching me," Reid said quietly, Sam frozen. "I just wanted it to be over. The calls-"

"Calls?" Sam asked, Reid nodding. 

"Yeah. I keep on getting calls where when I answer, there's nothing on the other end," Reid said. "And I had Garcia track them and she said they were all burners. I just...I don't want to...be afraid."

"Reid. Hey. We'll figure this out. I promise. But...that...isn't the way," Sam said, pointing to his arms. "Trust me. You told me that." 

"Thanks, Sam," Reid said tiredly. "Can you...just...please stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's Reid doing?" Dean asked as they sat in the living room of Reid's apartment. 

"It's been a few days since he...he was in the hospital," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "He's at work and...I just want him to be okay. I'm just keeping an eye on him right now. Thanks for coming by the way, Dean. I appreciate it." 

"Yeah. No problem. He give you a reason why he did that?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. He said...he said he's feeling like he's being watched and...he keeps getting calls from random numbers," Sam said. "I can't imagine what he's going through."

"You're there for him. He'll be fine," Dean said. 

Sam looked over at Dean and saw him looking at the empty beer bottle in his hand. 

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"You've been drinking more, Dean," Sam said. 

"You have enough crap to deal with, with Reid and everything," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm gonna keep bothering you until you tell me," Sam said. "So save us both the time and just tell me."

"Alright," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm...uh...going through the few decades suicidal crap we both deal with."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"I went to that bridge yesterday," Dean said, Sam sighing. 

"Did you jump?" Sam asked. 

"I was gonna. I really was," Dean said, his voice breaking slightly. "But then...I...I saw Cas."

"Cas? Like...Like dead Cas?" Sam asked, getting a glare from Dean. "Okay. Okay. It's not that I don't believe you. It's just...I saw Jessica after she died."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked. 

"It's okay to see people after they pass," Sam said. "Especially...Especially someone you...care about."

"You know all the crap dad put me through," Dean said, his eyes watering slightly. "So don't even start-"

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone who's the same gender as you," Sam said. "And even if there was, which there isn't, Cas has no gender, Dean. He's an angel. They don't have a gender. If Cas was in a female vessel there wouldn't be an issue with any of the homophobic crap dad drilled into you."

Dean glared at Sam, who rubbed his eyes. 

"I know all the crap dad put you through, Dean, and I'm sorry about that. I really am. And I get it's like...it was brainwashing, Dean. I know that. But...dads gone, now. And he's not coming back. So you can be happy."

"Cas is dead. You really think I'm gonna be happy?" Dean asked with a glare. 

"One day maybe," Sam said sadly. 

"I need some air," Dean said before getting up and leaving the apartment. 

Sam sighed before getting up and walking into the hallway, seeing Dean unconscious on the ground. 

"Dean?" Sam asked as he kneeled on the ground and checked his pulse. "Dean? Dean?"

Sam went to drag Dean into the apartment but felt a sharp pain in his head and blacked out.

——

"Sammy...Sammy..." Dean called out, Sam waking up slowly. "Hey. Hey. Are you okay?"

"What's going..." Sam trailed off, going to get up but feeling pressure around his wrists and ankles. 

Sam looked at Dean, who smirked awkwardly from across the room, him also in the same predicament. 

"What's going on? What happened?" Sam asked as he struggled against the ropes. 

"I walked out of Reid's apartment and then...lights out," Dean said. "What about you?" 

"I went to...I went to check on you. And then...I saw you unconscious," Sam said, a cut from his head bleeding. "And then I blacked out."

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, looking around the metal room they were trapped in. 

"A meat freezer I think," Sam said, Dean leaning against the wall tiredly. 

"Have we ever been locked in a freezer before?" Dean asked. 

"Nope," Sam said. 

"First time for everything then," Dean said with a fake smirk, Sam rolling his eyes. "I think I can reach my pocket knife in my back pocket. But it'll take a while to cut through these ropes. They're freaking thick, man."

"It's not like we'll freeze to death so take all the time you need," Sam sassed before stopping. "Wait."

"What?" Dean asked. 

"We can just call Jack," Sam said, Dean groaning in annoyance at the fact that he didn't think of that before. "Jack?"

"Jack?! Jack?!" Dean yelled, Sam glaring at him for actually yelling. "Jack! I swear to god if you're watching Scooby Doo or Star Wars or whatever and ignoring us-"

Dean froze when he heard the door unlock, sighing in relief when he heard it open. 

"Thank god, Jack-" Dean said before freezing when he saw the person who opened the door wasn't Jack. "Who are you?" 

"What do you want?" Sam asked with a glare as he stared at the hooded figure. 

"You'll freeze to death in here," the figure said in an obviously disguised voice. 

"Will we?" Dean asked with a smirk. "You can try." 

"Reid is mine. And you two aren't getting in the way of that," the figure said with a glare, taking off the hood. 

"Woah, you're a chick," Dean said, staring. 

"Why do you care so much about Reid?" Sam asked. 

"He helped me once," she said. 

"That doesn't mean you gotta be obsessed with the guy," Dean said with a glare. 

"Leave me and Reid alone," she said with a glare, holding a knife in her hand. 

"Yeah. We'll do that. Just let us out of here and we'll get right on that," Dean said with a glare. 

"No! No! No!" she said loudly. "You're gonna freeze to death in here and then him and I will be together forever." 

"You crazy bitch-" Sam started before the door slammed shut and locked. 

"Guess we found the stalker," Dean said awkwardly. 

"We gotta get out of here and warn Reid," Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

"The victim was twenty four," Garcia said. "He was found outside a dumpster this morning, stabbed to death."

"Why is this our kind of thing?" Emily asked. 

"Because he was a pizza delivery guy," Garcia said. "And last week another takeout food guy was found dead, also behind a dumpster in an alley. And also stabbed in the same place. Chest over the heart." 

"Do they both deliver pizza?" Derek asked. 

"No," Garcia said. "Our latest victim delivered pizza but our previous victim delivered Chinese food."

"We have a theory that the unsub is killing them when he or she has food delivered," Hotch said. 

"Maybe the delivery guys stumbled on a body or something in the unsub's house, or maybe even the victims house," Rossi said. 

"Where are we headed?" Emily asked. 

"This one is in our own backyard practically," Garcia said. "D.C."

"That's where you live, Pretty Boy," Derek said with a smile. 

"Huh?" Reid asked, looking at Derek. "Right. Yeah."

"Anyway," Garcia said awkwardly. 

"If another body shows up, we'll have a serial killer on our hands," Hotch said. "Wheels up in thirty. We're driving by the way."

"Got it," Derek said before everyone got up and left. 

"You doing okay, Spence?" JJ asked with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good," Reid said as he got up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm good."

"You don't look alright," Hotch said. "You've barely said four words since you got here. Is everything alright?"

"Um..." Reid started, Hotch ushering JJ to leave when he saw Reid's hesitance. "I...It's not really a big deal, Hotch."

"Reid, if it's impairing your ability to do your job, then it's a big deal," Hotch said with a serious tone. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Reid said quickly. 

"Reid. Talk," Hotch said, staring at him sternly. 

"Okay. Okay. I...I feel like...I'm being watched," Reid said. "And I know how it sounds-"

"Reid, you don't sound crazy," Hotch said. "Is a feeling all that you have?"

"No. No. I keep on getting these calls from unknown numbers and when I answer the phone, it's blank. But trust me, I've had Garcia track the numbers and they're burners," Reid said before stopping. 

"What is it?" Hotch asked. 

"One second," Reid said before pulling out his phone. "Hey, Sam. It's Reid...obviously since you have called ID. Anyway. I'm working a case and I'm gonna send you two pictures of two people. If you can call my back or text me back if you recognize them, please do so. And hurry, please."

"What was that about?" Hotch asked. 

"I ordered pizza four days ago," Reid said. "And I ordered Chinese eight days ago. Both from those places the victims worked." 

"You don't think this could be connected, do you?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know," Reid said. "I wasn't the one who was answering the door. Sam was."

"Sam from Kansas?" Hotch asked, Reid freezing awkwardly. 

"Y-Yes," Reid said hesitantly. "He comes and visits a lot."

Reid went to walk away but had his arm grabbed lightly, Reid immediately flinching and wincing. 

"What was that?" Hotch asked, Reid staying silent. "Reid? Talk. What was that?"

"I..." Reid trailed off, rolling up his sleeves and showing a bandage around both arms. 

"What happened?" Hotch asked with a concerned tone. 

"Nothing. Nothing. I just..." Reid trailed off, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Did you do this to yourself?" Hotch asked. 

Reid stayed silent, Hotch getting his answer and rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you okay, Reid?" Hotch asked. "Do you need time off? Why would you do that?"

"I needed this feeling to go away," Reid said, his eyes watering. "I needed to not wake up and feel like I'm being watched. I needed to not be afraid that the next phone call I got would have no one on the other end. I needed...I needed this to be over." 

Reid left the conference room, Hotch sighing. 

"Reid," Hotch said to himself, rubbing his eyes. 

——

"I'm so tired," Dean said, leaning against the cold wall. "And cold. Its so cold. It's freezing in here."

"It's a freezer, Dean," Sam sassed with a glare. "It's gonna be cold." 

"It's been hours and I'm still trying to get through this rope," Dean said, readjusting the grip he had on his knife. "This is ridiculous."

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Sam yelled anxiously at the ceiling. "Please!"

"Where the hell is he?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know," Sam said anxiously. 

"Sammy. Hey. Hey. Just breathe, man," Dean said, seeing Sam's breathing changing. "Hey. Hey. You're getting a panic attack right now. Just breathe. Just breathe. Listen to me, relax. We're gonna get out of here. It'll be fine."

"What if Reid isn't?" Sam asked anxiously, his eyes watering. 

"Reid will be fine," Dean reassured. 

"It's not like he's immortal, Dean," Sam said, struggling against the ropes again. 

"Sammy, breathe," Dean said. 

"Trust me, I'm trying," Sam said anxiously. 

"Wait I think I got it," Dean said as he untangled his arms from the rope. 

Dean quickly untied his ankles before heading over to Sam. 

"We're getting out of here and you're gonna be fine, and so will Reid," Dean reassured as he untied Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so the geographical profile puts the comfort zone in a small area so far," Reid said as he looked at the map. "Which is nice I guess."

"Reid, where do you live in D.C?" Hotch asked cautiously. 

"Um...right in the comfort zone," Reid said hesitantly as he looked at the map. "Which could just be a coincidence."

"You're right, it could just be a coincidence. But we can't rule anything out. This is all piecing together, Reid," Hotch said. "Are the phone calls and the feelings like you're being watched the only things you've been experiencing?"

"Yeah," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. 

"No one else is here. Everyone is at the sites where the bodies were disposed. So if you're keeping something that you don't want the rest of the team to know, I suggest you tell me," Hotch said. 

"I'm not keeping anything else from you," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "Trust me. I'm not."

Hotch nodded before hearing a phone ringing. 

"That's mine," Reid said before grabbing it, sighing in relief when he saw it was Sam. "Sam. Hey. Did you get a chance to take a look at those pictures I sent you? I know you don't have a memory like mine but you're still pretty good with faces."

"What? No. Reid. Listen," Sam said quickly. "Your stalker is real."

"What?" Reid asked, putting the phone on speaker for Hotch to listen. "What do you mean my stalker is real? Did something happen?"

"The bitch locked us in a freezer that's what happened!" Dean yelled from the other end of the phone call. 

"What?!" Reid said. 

"We're fine. We're fine," Sam reassured, Reid sighing in relief. "Relax. We got out. We're fine."

"I'm gonna kill her," Dean said from next to Sam. 

"Her?" Hotch asked. 

"That's my boss, Hotch," Reid said to Sam and Dean. "You might remember him from when we all got kidnapped in Lebanon."

"Hard to forget," Dean said sarcastically. 

"What do you mean her?" Hotch asked Dean. 

"Her as in female," Dean sassed. 

"Where are you?" Reid asked. 

"Some factory I think," Sam said. "It's closed, obviously. We got locked in a meat freezer I think." 

"Hold on," Hotch said before calling Garcia. 

"Sam, are you okay?" Reid asked, ignoring Hotch talking to Garcia. 

"I'm fine, Reid," Sam said. "Are you? I can't imagine what's going through your head right now."

"I don't know," Reid said tiredly, rubbing his eyes again. "I'm more worried about you."

"And I'm worried about you," Sam said, smiling slightly. 

"Hey, quit flirting," Dean said with a glare to Sam. "Let's find this bitch."

"Dean, no killing her," Sam said with a glare before going back to Reid. "Sorry about him. He woke up on the wrong side of life."

"I woke up in a freezer!" Dean yelled. "I have the right to be pissed off!" 

"We got a location," Hotch said. "Let's go."

——

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reid asked, seeing Sam leaning against the SUV. 

"I'm fine," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Like I said four times already, Reid."

"I'm fine too, thanks," Dean sassed, Sam rolling his eyes. 

"You two were locked in a freezer. Both of you have blue lips," Reid said. "How are you fine?" 

"Really? We have blue lips?" Sam asked. 

Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to use it as a mirror while Dean looked in the SUV side mirror. 

"Huh? Would you look at that," Sam said, looking at his reflection. "It'll heal, it's fine."

"You two are lucky you didn't freeze to death," Hotch said as he came over. 

"Not like we would have," Dean mumbled to himself. 

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, Sam glaring at Reid. 

"It's just, you know, luck I guess," Dean said slowly, trying to think of a reason. "We got kidnapped by a serial killer a few years back and we survived. And now this."

"Anyway," Sam said with a glare. 

"What did she look like?" Hotch asked. 

"Blonde. Pale, sort of," Dean said. 

"Five feet, about four inches," Sam said, getting looks. "She stood in front of the door and I just did the math out and got her height, about her height I mean."

"You two are perfect for each other," Dean said to Sam, rubbing his eyes as Hotch hid his smile. 

"She has a problem with anyone in Reid's life that isn't her," Sam said. 

"Do you recognize either of these two men?" Hotch asked as he pulled out two pictures and showed Sam and Dean. 

"Yeah. Thats the pizza guy who delivered pizza a few days back. And he's the Chinese food guy who delivered our Chinese food," Sam said. "We order a lot of take out. I can see that now." 

"They're both dead," Reid said, Sam and Dean frozen. 

"Sammy would probably be able to draw you a picture of her," Dean said. 

"Can you draw realistic?" Reid asked. 

"He studied under Van Gough and Picasso and Da Vinci and a lot of other artists too," Dean said. 

"You mean studied from," Hotch said weirdly. 

"Yeah. That," Sam said awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn, Sammy. Just like riding a bike," Dean said, looking at the sketch Sam was drawing. 

"If I wasn't rushing, it would be better," Sam said before he handed the notepad to Reid. 

"If this is bad to you then I would want to see what you call good," Reid said, his eyes widened. 

"That might be good enough for facial recognition," Hotch said. "I'll send a picture to Garcia."

"Hey," Derek said as he came into the room but froze. "Uh...what's going on?"

"I have a stalker who probably killed the two victims," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Wait what?" Derek asked. 

"Garcia, did you get it?" Hotch asked into the phone. 

"Damn, someone's Picasso reincarnated," Garcia said over the phone, Sam smiling. 

"That would be Sam's drawing of a possible unsub. Can you run it through facial recognition?"

"I shall try," Garcia said before typing. "Wait, who's Sam?"

"Hi," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Ah. He even sounds handsome. Looks like Chocolate Thunder has some competition," Garcia said. 

"I'm right here, Ms. Thing," Derek said blankly, Reid and Hotch snickering. 

"I got a name for her," Garcia said, ignoring Derek. "Her name is Nicki Addams."

"Do you know her, Reid?" Hotch asked. 

"No. She doesn't look familiar," Reid said as he started at the drawing.

"She said that you helped her once," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "But that was about it. The bitch is crazy. Can we go now?"

"I wouldn't recommend that," Hotch said. 

"Too bad," Dean said as he got up from the chair he was in. 

"Ignore him. Dean got dropped on his head a lot as a kid," Sam said, glaring at his brother. 

"You two can go back to my apartment," Reid said. 

"We can put an officer outside of it," Hotch said. "And Reid?"

"Yeah?" Reid asked. 

"You're going home too."

"What? Why?" Reid asked. 

"Because you're not going to be thinking clearly so go home," Hotch said. "That's an order."

"Okay," Reid said. 

"I'll give you a ride. Come on," Derek said. 

——

"Come on. Come on," Dean said to himself, staring at his phone. "Answer the damn phone, man. This is the third message I've left. You have no life. There's no reason why you shouldn't be answering your phone." 

"What's wrong?" Reid asked before he gave Dean a beer. 

"Thanks," Dean said before looking back at his phone. "Jack isn't answering. It's driving me crazy. What the hell is he doing? He always answers."

"We'll figure it out," Sam said to Dean 

"I'm worried, okay?" Dean said, looking at Sam. "He doesn't usually do this. He doesn't ignore us like this. He doesn't drop off the grid."

"You think somethings wrong?" Sam asked. 

"I have a feeling," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Let's just hope I'm wrong." 

"I'm gonna go see if I can get some sleep," Reid said, yawning. "I probably won't but...you know...I still have to try." 

"Hey," Sam said, walking over to Reid and wrapping his arms around him. "Just breathe. We're right here. And trust me, we're not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Reid asked, his eyes watering slightly. 

"I promise," Sam said with a smile before Reid leaned closer to him, Sam kissing him on the forehead. 

"Keep it PG over there," Dean said as he stared at his phone, Sam glaring and Reid smiling. 

"Need me in there with you?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know," Reid said tiredly. 

Reid rubbed his eyes before hearing the fire alarm going off, him and Sam immediately untangling from each other. 

"Fire alarm?" Dean asked as he got off the couch. 

"This can't be good," Sam said. 

"This can't be a coincidence," Dean said. 

"Can we discuss this not in a burning building?" Reid asked before going towards the door and trying to open it. "I can't get it open."

"What?!" Dean asked before he tried. "Damn. It's stuck."

"The windows stuck too," Sam said, over by the window. 

"Have any more windows in here?" Dean asked before Reid ran into the bedroom. 

"It's locked!" Reid yelled before going back into the living room. 

"The floors getting kinda hot," Dean said as he looked at the floor. 

"I think the fires below us," Reid said before he started coughing when smoke started coming into the apartment. 

"I am not getting burned alive again!" Dean yelled to Sam. "Salem was one too many times!"

Dean started coughing, along with Sam. Reid went to grab his gun to shoot the window but collapsed on the floor coughing. 

"I'm not going out like this," Dean said before falling on the floor in a coughing fit. 

"Reid. Hey. Hey. Stay...Stay with me," Sam managed to say. 

"Thank..." Reid said, coughing. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sam asked, coughing. 

"Being...Being there for...for me," Reid said, coughing still. 

"Reid? Reid?" Sam asked anxiously before coughing and blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think he's okay?" a distant voice called out as Dean woke up slowly. 

Dean immediately got blinded by fluorescent lights above him. He went to sit up but got pushed back on the bed. 

"What..." Dean slurred, still dazed and out of it. 

Dean's eyes focused enough to see a figure standing in front of him. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, staring at the pair of blue eyes in front of him. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. 

"Cas? How..." Dean asked, barely able to get any words out. 

Dean sat up on the bed, Cas helping him. Dean looked over and saw Jack standing there awkwardly. 

"What's going...did I...did I finally die?" Dean asked, staring at Cas. 

"No, Dean," Castiel said. "You're very much alive."

"How are you..." Dean asked, choking on his words. 

"I kept on feeling the pain you keep feeling because Cas was gone and I wanted you to feel better," Jack said with a sad expression. "So I brought him back. I'm sorry I didn't answer your prayers. I was really weak after bringing him back. And my powers also destroyed my phone so."

Dean stared at Jack, who was standing there awkwardly. 

"What happened?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes before his memories started coming back. "Where's Sam?!"

"Relax," Castiel said before sitting next to him. 

Dean turned around, seeing Sam unconscious on the bed next to him. He looked past Sam at a third bed and saw Reid, who was also unconscious.

"You were in a burning building. Do you remember that?" Castiel asked Dean. "There was a fire." 

"What?" Dean asked, still trying to focus. 

"Dean," Castiel said with a concerned tone, grabbing his hand. "Dean. Focus. You're safe now. So is Sam. And so is his friend."

"They're dating," Dean said, clenching onto Cas' sleeve with his shaky hands. 

"Dean. You're safe," Castiel said. "I'm right here. Just breathe."

"How...How do I know it's you?" Dean asked anxiously. "I..."

"You've known me for years," Castiel said. "And, sometimes you get anxiety and...you hide that from everyone. I always used to stay with you whenever you got panic attacks. I told you to 'just breathe' and you actually listened which surprised me quite a lot if I'm being honest with you. And...I remember you telling me a lot of the stuff your father did to you as a child."

Dean flinched and closed his eyes, Cas tightening his grip on Dean's hands. 

"Everything is okay, Dean," Castiel said, trying to reassure him. "I promise."

"Cas?" Dean asked, his eyes watering slightly. 

"It's me, Dean. I promise it's me. I'm here," Castiel said. "I'm right here."

——

"Reid's still out," Sam said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Reid. 

Dean rubbed his eyes when he noticed Sam's leg anxiously tapping. 

"Not for long," Castiel said before touching Reid's temples. 

Cas stepped away from Reid, seeing him slowly waking up. Sam immediately sat up on the bed as he waited for Reid to wake up fully. 

"Reid?" Sam asked. 

"Sam? What's going...what's going on?" Reid asked tiredly. "Where are we? Are we in a hospital?"

"Technically it is an infirmary," Dean said awkwardly, Sam glaring at him. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Reid. 

"Yeah. I think so. I'm okay," Reid said as he sat up. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Listen, Reid. We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Reid asked, Sam doing a double take. 

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Chill," Sam said. "Relax. I'm not breaking up with you, at all. Okay? Breathe."

Reid sighed in relief and fell back on the bed. 

"You wanna know why I've never told you what I do for a job?" Sam asked. 

"I figured you didn't have a job," Reid said awkwardly. "I didn't want you to feel like you were being judged for that."

"I appreciate that," Sam said awkwardly. "But I do have a job. I...I hunt monsters."

"Come again," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Sam and Dean hunt monsters," Castiel said. 

"Sam. Did you...hit your head in the...fire! The fire! Are you okay?!" Reid yelled as he quickly sat up, remembering the fire. 

"I just said I was fine. Relax," Sam said, Dean snickering. "And no, I didn't hit my head."

"I can prove to you that supernatural beings exist," Castiel said before his eyes glowed blue, Reid frozen. 

"I wanted to tell you because...I hate lying to you," Sam said. 

"Sam and Dean are also immortal and can't die," Castiel said. 

"Cas, not helping," Sam said with a glare before rubbing his eyes. 

Sam looked back at Reid, who was frozen. 

"The bitch who burned down your apartment is still out there and...you can stay here all you want to stay safe," Dean said. 

"You're gonna have to...tell your team you're alive though," Sam said awkwardly. "Because they probably think we all died in the fire."

"I don't want to go back," Reid said quietly. 

"What? But you love the BAU," Sam said. 

"I do. I do. I just...I can't deal with that anymore, right now I mean," Reid said. "I need something new. Something safe. I don't want to be afraid anymore I guess."

"He has a good heart. I can tell. He would be a good hunter," Castiel said to Dean. 

"What's a hunter?" Reid asked. 

"Someone who helps people," Sam said. 

"And hunts monsters," Dean said, smiling. 

"I...okay," Reid said. "I'm still so confused and probably hallucinating but...okay."

"Great. I need pie," Dean said before walking away.


End file.
